Ciel, Nuage, Brume
by freyandchris
Summary: Drabble sur des passages de vie de Tsuna, Hibari et Mukuro. Entre des pensées malsaines, des pulsions meurtrières, de la jalousie et du sang, un peu d'amour arrive à ce glisser dans ces vies.
1. Tuteurs

Titre : Tuteurs

Pairing : 692718

Bêta : Inurame

Tsuna sentit qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe. Il le sentait, il allait souffrir très bientôt. Il releva la tête de sa feuille et osa un regard au-dessus de lui. Ses deux nouveaux tuteurs le regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris Tsunayoshi Sawada ?

- Que veux-tu que je t'explique Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna avala sa salive et regarda Mukuro et Hibari, qui portaient une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

Reborn avait dû partir, mission du neuvième du nom, alors pour être sûr que son élève, maintenant au lycée, étudierait correctement durant son absence, il avait demandé à Hibari et Rokudo de devenir ses tuteurs, chacun étant excellent dans les études. Ils avaient été contre, disant qu'ils étaient amplement capables d'être le tuteur de leur boss seul. Reborn les avait contredit en disant que Hibari serait le seul capable de lui faire étudier le japonais ancien et que Mukuro était le seul à être capable de lui faire étudier l'italien.

Pour cette raison, Tsuna se voyait étudier dans l'appartement de Hibari, sa chambre étant trop visitée et la résidence de Mukuro étant trop sale il venait de sortir de prison et n'avait pas encore trouvé un endroit correct pour sa « famille ».

Pour l'instant aucun des deux n'avait essayé d'étriper l'autre.

- Pourriez-vous vous éloigner un peu de moi ? demanda timidement Tsuna.

- Non.

La réponse était unanime.

C'était la seconde fois que Tsuna venait étudier chez Kyoya. Et leur manège avait recommencé, ils lui parlaient dans l'oreille, leur souffle caressait sa nuque, leur main caressait son dos jusqu'en bas. Tsuna se tendit en sentant le souffle de l'un de ses deux gardiens contre son oreille. Il craqua simplement.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faites-le !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, herbivore !

- Oya Oya qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on veuille te dire quelque chose ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux et se leva et toisa ses deux gardiens malgré un léger tremblement qui s'accaparait son corps, ce qui ne leur plurent pas, après tout eux étaient forts par rapport au frêle être devant eux.

- Heu dîtes, vous n'allez pas me faire le même coup… que Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun. C'est que, comment dire, ils se sont tourné autour pendant presque un an avant de faire le premier pas ! Je euh … ne suis peut-être pas doué avec les études mais je ne suis pas idiot ! Je vois bien avec votre attitude et que euh que vous voulez quelque chose ! Alors parlez, s'il vous plait !

Les deux gardiens restèrent une seconde surpris. Une seule seconde.

- Bien ! commença Mukuro. Veux-tu coucher avec moi ?

-Enfoiré d'illusionniste ! Tsunayoshi Sawada devient mien !

Tsuna poussa un long soupir.

- Vous voyez ça n'est pas dur !

Une veine se mit à battre sur leur tempe.

- Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre ! Alors je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux !

La réponse fit que les deux gardiens se regardèrent. Mukuro sourit et Hibari lui répondit.

- Alors sortons ensemble tous les trois ! proposa Mukuro un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Tsuna rougit et se fit jeter sur le lit.

Il apprit l'italien sur le lit.

Il apprit aussi l'anglais.

Il apprit aussi d'autres choses qui ne servait en rien pour le lycée.

Oui apprendre à donner du plaisir à un homme n'était pas une question courante en devoir.


	2. Billard

Titre : Billard

Pairing : 6927

Tsuna regarda encore une fois sa queue avant de regarder celle de Mukuro. Il pencha la tête observant comment ce dernier la tenait puis sourit.

-Ah, j'ai compris ! Il faut tenir la queue par le bout !

Mukuro rata sa balle et fixa Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi fais attention à tes paroles.

Tsuna cligna des yeux et demanda, en toute innocence :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Mukuro soupira.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que d'essayer de t'initier au billard.

Tsuna lui demanda à nouveau ce qu'il avait dit et Mukuro se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

- Essayes-tu de m'exciter, Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna rougit et bafouilla quelques mots. Mukuro sourit encore plus.

- D'ailleurs j'apprécierais que tu fasses ce que tu viens de dire sur moi.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils puis, comprenant enfin ce que voulait dire Mukuro, rougit deux fois plus.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça !

- Kufufu, je sais ! Alors es-tu d'accord ?

Tsuna rougit et détourna la tête.

- Plus tard, murmura-t-il.


	3. Morsure

Titre : Morsure

Pairing 1827

Bêta : Inurame

Tsuna hurla sous la douleur. Il serra son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il se blessa la main, sûrement à cause de la violence de son coup. Le Ciel regarda l'homme à terre qui se massait la joue. Encore un qui essayait de le forcer.

- Que se passe-t-il !

Tsuna sursauta et se retourna.

- Hibari-san !

Kyoya regarda son herbivore préféré avant de remarquer la morsure à la base de son cou, la blessure à sa main et l'homme à terre.

- Il est strictement interdit de mordre mes propriétés ! fit Hibari d'une voix de glace.

Après la punition, il attrapa Tsuna et le mordit violemment sur la morsure précédente.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te mordre !

Tsuna, ayant fermé les yeux sous la douleur, sentit les lèvres d'Hibari contre les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa Hibari mener la danse.

- Hibari-san, ne mord pas aussi fort, ça fait mal…

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-il.

- Je sais mais si tu pouvais éviter de mordre jusqu'au sang cela serait bien. Et si tu pouvais éviter la base de mon cou aussi. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire lorsqu'on remarque les morsures ou les suçons que tu laisses…

Hibari lui sourit.

- Eh bien, ne dis rien !

Et il s'attaqua à lui faire un magnifique suçon sur le cou.

Cette fois, il était sûr et certain que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à son amant. Depuis peu, beaucoup d'hommes essayaient de mettre la main sur SON herbivore ! Ce qui était bien sur intolérable !


	4. coupelle de fruit

Titre : Coupelle de Fruits

Pairing : 6918

Bêta: Inurame

Mukuro était avachi sur le canapé, ne portant qu'un débardeur noir et un short tout aussi sombre. Il avait chaud -mais refusait de mettre des habits blancs- avait allumé la climatisation et s'était préparé une salade de fruits**. **Après avoir découpé plusieurs variétés de fruits, il se versa une part dans une coupelle, le tout accompagné d'une boule de glace à la vanille.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et releva la tête, la cuillère dans la bouche. Il vit Hibari enlever sa veste et son regard se posa sur l'homme sur son canapé.

- Combien de fois faut-t-il te le répéter : ne viens pas chez moi quand tu en as envie ! grogna le Gardien du Nuage.

Il faisait trop chaud pour se battre et alla donc troquer son uniforme par un yukata blanc. Il le mordrait à mort un autre jour. Puis, remarquant ce que Mukuro avait dans les mains, il le lui enleva la seconde suivante.

- Rends-moi ma salade de fruits ! ordonna la Brume en tendant la main.

- Il est strictement interdit à Namimori de pratiquer le cannibalisme !

- Quoi ? fit Mukuro, étonné.

- Manger des morceaux d'ananas alors qu'on est soi-même un ananas, c'est du cannibalisme.

Mukuro fut trop choqué pour réagir et Hibari lui tendit un truc vert.

- Mange de la pastèque à la place.

Chrome retrouva son Mukuro-sama avachi sur le canapé du salon d'Hibari, en train de mordre dans une énième part de pastèque. Chrome crut entendre quelque chose du genre : « Je ne suis pas un ananas. Et je n'ai pas une coupe d'ananas. ». Elle n'en fut pas certaine mais refusa de lui poser la question: elle savait que la relation entre lui et les ananas était un sujet tabou. Alors la jeune fille lui tendit simplement une glace au citron en lui demandant :

- Mukuro-sama nous devons aller travailler.

- On va où ? questionna Mukuro en mettant la glace dans sa bouche.

- Aux Caraïbes.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Mukuro était en colère, ne l'apprenant que lorsqu'elle vit tous les plants d'ananas, arrivés à destination. Alors, elle essaya de lui remonter le moral :

- Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire qu'Hibari-san adorait les ananas.

Elle ne voulut pas comprendre le sourire le visage de son maître, ni le fait qu'elle allait le chercher souvent, après cela, chez Hibari.


	5. jus

Titre : Jus

Paring : 692718

Note : merci pour vos commentaires. L'orthographe et moi sommes ennemis, alors je m'excuse à nouveau pour les fautes, qui seront au rendez-vous, que je ne vois pas -'

Bêta : Inurame

Tsuna planta ses dents dans le fruit bien juteux. Il sentit le jus sucré couler hors de sa bouche et glisser sur son menton, rattrapa le jus avec ses doigts et se mit à les sucer, ferma les yeux sous le doux goût sucré du fruit. Il adorait la mangue. Il mordit à nouveau dans le fruit mûr et pencha la tête en arrière pour ne pas faire tomber le liquide qui s'écoulait du fruit. Léchant la chair du fruit pour récupérer le jus, il lécha sa main pour récupérer le liquide avant de sucer ses doigts.

Tsuna ne sentait pas les regards sur lui.

Hibari jurait silencieusement en essayant de ne pas regarder le spectacle de son soit-disant boss. Mukuro se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas craquer et se jeter sur son boss trop mignon pour sa santé.

Mais les deux êtres étaient d'accords sur un fait, jamais ils ne laisseraient Tsuna manger à nouveau durant une réunion. Leur libido n'appréciait pas d'être maltraitée de cette manière durant une à deux heures avant d'être soulagée. Et puis une haine sans nom allait vers le sadique qui avait osé amener cette corbeille de fruit.

Oui, Mukuro et Hibari haïssaient Reborn, qui avait eu l'idée sournoise d'amener plusieurs kilos de fruits exotiques à leur boss.

Et ils virent leur boss attaquer un troisième fruit, tout aussi juteux que les précédents. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas en réunion, ils auraient put se jeter sur cet être aguicheur, qui ne remarquait pas qu'il séduisait son gardien du Nuage et celui de la Brume.

Les deux hommesjetèrent un regard vers l'horloge. Encore une heure et des poussières de torture.

Ils ne virent pas le sourire moqueur du bébé.


	6. jaune piquant

Titre : Jaune piquant

Paring : 6918

Bêta : Inurame

Mukuro regardait d'un œil noir l'être fragile et si vulnérable près de lui. Avant, il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Maintenant, ils étaient deux. Deux êtres fragiles qu'il aurait pu facilement éliminer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Mukuro jeta un regard tout aussi noir à l'autre « problème »un peu plus loin de lui.

Ils étaient ses ennemis numéro UN.

Ils étaient ce qu'il détestait le plus pour l'instant.

Et cela était réciproque.

Les coups bas volaient dans tous les sens. Chacun gagnant des victoires sans jamais voir la fin de cette guerre.

Mukuro essaya d'avancer la main, il sentit un bec pointu le picorer. Il grogna silencieusement. Il essaya de poser sa main plus bas et ce fut un pic qui attaqua sa main.

Mukuro détestait Hibird et Roll. Ils étaient toujours une gêne entre lui et son amant. Bien sur, son homme ne voyait pas les attaques de ses animaux contre Mukuro.

C'était une guerre silencieusement et secrète Elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsque l'un des deux clans abandonnerait.


	7. Douche

Titre : Douche

Paring :6927

Bêta: Inurame

Tsuna se réveilla difficilement. Il envoya une main arrêter le réveil, qui sonnait depuis quelques minutes. Tsuna avait toujours du mal à se lever le matin, alors pour se réveiller correctement et attaquer une journée de travail, il se traînait habituellement dans sa salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, entrant dans la douche, le Dixième commença à tourner le robinet d'eau chaude, suivit ensuite de celle de l'eau froide. Il ferma les yeux et profita de du flot bienfaiteur . Puis, alors qu'il soupirait d'aise, Tsuna rouvrit les yeux.

- Mukuro ! Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma salle de bain ?

Mukuro soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire de surprise au jeune boss.

- Ma douche est cassée, expliqua-t-il.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se glissa dans la cabine.

- Laisse-moi la prendre en même temps que toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mukuro ! J'ai du travail !

Tsuna arriva une fois encore en retard dans son bureau. Et il entendit quelques personnes se plaindre du fait qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude.

Note : je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce drabble.


	8. Carnet

Titre : Carnet

Paring : 692718

Bêta : Inurame

Les Gardiens regardaient d'un œil noir ce petit carnet sombre et doré passer des mains du Gardien de la Brume à celui du Nuage.

Mukuro et Hibari se détestaient et se battaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Tsuna avait dû leur crier dessus à cause d'une aile totalement démolie, récemment.

Mais il y avait ce carnet. Ce petit carnet protégé par un cadenas qui passait d'une main à l'autre et cela depuis bienlongtemps, même quand Mukuro était encore en prison.

Ils avaient questionné Chrome, qui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait rien.

Et un jour, le petit carnet fut oublié sur une table, ou plutôt, ses propriétaires étaient en train de se battre et de détruire le garage.

Armés de leur courage et d'une illusionniste, au cas où des illusions protègeaient le contenu, ils brisèrent le cadenas du petit carnet.

Chrome prit le carnet en main et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas d'illusion. La jeune filledéglutit et tous lurent au-dessus d'elle :

« Tome 475 »

Elle tourna la page et écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait une photo du Boss, avec la date, le lieu et une note écrite en dessous de la photo. Sur cette photo on voyait Tsuna endormi et la note précisait :

« Assoupissement après trois nuits blanches »

L'autre page était une autre photo de Tsuna; les autres aussi.

- Mukuro-sama est un stalker, prononça Chrome d'une voix blanche.

- Hibari aussi, fut la réaction des autres, le visage aussi pâle que celui de Chrome.


	9. Album ou Carnet

Titre : Album ou Carnet ?

Pairing : 691827

Note : suite de Carnet

Bêta : Inurame

Chrome remit le cadenas et s'en alla rendre le carnet, preuve d'un trait de caractère inconnu de son supérieur, sans que quiconque essayât de l'arrêter. Elle trouva Mukuro et Hibari dans la salle où Tsuna entreposait toutes ses motos, certains disaient qu'il en faisait la collection. Les deux gardiens ne se battaient plus, abîmer une machine à deux roues serait comme un arrêt de mort : Tsuna avait horreur qu'on touche à ses motos sans son autorisation et c'était pire si on abîmait une de ses machines. Lambo en avait fait les frais lorsque l'une de ses grenades avait explosé près de la garée du dixième du nom, il était rentré chercher des documents qu'il avait oubliés, et que des éclats de pierre avaient rayé la carrosserie. Lambo se souvenait encore de la punition : plus de sucreries, plus de dessert et de jeux vidéo pendant six mois en plus des missions dangereuses avec Hibari],qui le frappait au moindre faux pas ou à la moindre parole de trop. Lambo, après ses six mois de punition avait été traumatisé par les motos. Il restait loin de toute bécane et refusait de les approcher ne serait-ce que d'un mètre.

Pour l'instant, Mukuro et Hibari se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se demandant comment ils allaient s'en sortir sans abîmer une moto.

- Mukuro-sama ! Appela la douce Chrome.

Mukuro tourna la tête pour apercevoir sa chère Chrome tenant dans ses mains leur carnet.

- Vous avez oublié cela. Expliqua Chrome en sentant leur regard posé sur l'objet.

- Abruti ! Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ? ! Gronda Hibari, sans faire un mouvement.

- Si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher pour essayer de me mordre à mort, je ne l'aurais pas oublié ! Rétorqua L'illusionniste.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me voler ma proie !

Chrome sentant qu'ils allaient se battre maintenant oralement, puisqu'ils ne prenaient pas le risque de se battre dans la salle remplis de motos, s'approcha et tendit le carnet. Mukuro le prit et fronça les sourcils.

- Il a été ouvert. Remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis désolée Mukuro-sama. S'excusa Chrome en s'inclinant.

Mukuro passa une main dans ses cheveux et lança le carnet à Hibari.

- Il manque encore deux photos avant qu'il soit fini.

- Je vois, donc je vais trier les dernières. Chrome regarda Mukuro et Hibari avec de gros yeux, ne comprenant pas. Mukuro sourit et continua à caresser la tête de Chrome.

- Je vais te dire un secret, mais il ne faut pas le répéter, d'accord ?

- Oui Mukuro-sama !

- Vois-tu ce petit carnet ne contient que cinquante pages, donc si on n'utilise que ces petits carnets, cela nous en fait une montagne. Alors on prend des photos, on les range dans un carnet et quand il est plein, on fait le tri et on range le tout dans des albums à thème. De cette manière on ne se retrouve pas avec des tonnes de petits carnets- A thème ? Fit Chrome, alors qu'Hibari feuilletait le carnet.

- Oui, par exemple on a comme thème : la douche, les études, le travail, loisirs, la chambre, moto, l'étranger et bien d'autre.

Chrome ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'idée de ranger tout cela venait d' Hibari qui était très organisé, bien plus que Mukuro. Et elle n'osa pas demander combien il y avait d'albums, et surtout de thèmes.


	10. Fraises

Titre : Fraises.

Pairing : 692718

Bêta : Inurame

Mukuro se massait le front. Hibari se pinçait l'arrête de son nez. Après l'attaque des fruits exotiques durant la réunion, il y avait celle des fraises dans son bureau. Tsuna croquait avec plaisir dans le fruit rouge, arrivant même parfois à faire couler le jus de la fraise sur sa gorge Pour eux, ça n'était que de la provocation pure et simple.

Ils attendaient que la visioconférence avec Spanner se termine, ils avaient encore menacé les mécaniciens pour avoir des objets personnels sans autorisation et bien sur cela avait remonté à Tsuna. Ils n'écoutaient que d'une oreille ce qu'ils disaient. Lorsqu'elle se termina, ils soufflèrent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda innocemment Tsuna.

Les regards noirs de ses deux gardiens lui répondirent. Il soupira, prit une fraise et la croqua. Il tira d'une main experte sur la cravate de Hibari et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et fit déguster le fruit à Hibari.

- Elles sont bonnes, n'es-ce pas ? Fit Tsuna.

- Je n'ais pas encore goûté, remarqua Mukuro en mettant une fraise dans la bouche de son boss

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre la sienne et usa de sa langue pour aller récupérer la fraise. Dès qu'il eut la fraise entre ses lèvres, il croqua le fruit dégustant le goût doux et sucré dans l'entrée buccale de son Boss. Le jus se mit à couler le long de la mâchoire du brun, qui gémissait sous les caresses délicieuses de la langue. Mukuro lui mordit la lèvre, mélangeant le goût sucré avec celui métallique. Il suçota un moment la lèvre blessée, avant de lâcher Tsunayoshi aussi rouge qu'une jolie fraise mûre.

- Tu as raison Tsunayoshi. Ces fraises sont bonnes. Mais je connais un fruit bien meilleur… Kufufu

- Non ! Dit Tsuna. J'ai du travail ! Rougit encore plus Tsuna.

Ses deux gardiens le regardèrent et se lancèrent un regard avant de sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui donna des frissons au brun, comprenant à quoi ils pensaient

- Ma réunion est importante, en attendant mangez des fraises.

Tsuna leur donna le panier rempli de fraises et s'en alla pour sa réunion avec les anciens, plantant ses deux gardiens abasourdis.


	11. Radar

Titre : Radar.

Pairing : 6918

Bêta : Inurame

Hibari, jeune adolescent au lycée, trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Cette personne allait lui faciliter la vie.

- Shouichi Irie !

Le pauvre adolescent trembla de tous ses membres devant le gardien du Nuage. Il le connaissait assez bien pour avoir été frappé quand il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- J'ai une demande à te faire.

Shouchi remonta ses lunettes et fixa des yeux ébahis sur Kyoya.

- Pardon ?

Il avait dû mal entendre.

- J'ai besoin que tu me construises un objet assez particulier …

En réalité c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

- Pourquoi moi ? osa demander le mécanicien en herbe.

- Je te rappelle que tu te bats pour la première place au concours mondial en mécanique, je pense que tu es donc tout à fait capable de me construire ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Il préféra choisir l'option « j'obéis » plutôt que celle « je refuse et me fais battre mordre à mort »

- Un radar qui aurait pour fonction de chercher Mukuro Rokudo.

- Je ne peux pas construire un radar qui cherche une personne, surtout si je n'ai rien qui permet au radar de l'identifier.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils et opta pour la seconde idée, de toute façon cette seconde idée devrait fonctionner.

- Bien. Un radar à ananas.

Plus tard, en ayant tout de même payé le pauvre Irie, Kyoya obtint son radar à ananas. Au début il voyait certains points, tout le temps immobiles. Puis vint le jour où un ananas apparut comme par magie et qui se déplaçait. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres et il partit à la recherche de son ananas.

Il avait bien fait de demander un radar à ananas, cela fonctionnait très bien.


	12. Onsen privé

Titre : Onsen privé

Pairing : 6927

Bêta : Inurame

Tsuna profitait de sa journée de libre, ce qui était rare depuis qu'il avait prit la tête de la famille Vongola. C'était comme un jour de vacances, car sa mission avait fini une journée en avance. Alors, il avait décidé de prendre du bon temps. Il avait facilement trouvé une auberge avec des onsens privés. Avant, il aurait simplement cherché un bain public, mais depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par un pervers, il préférait tout ce qui touchait au privé dès qu'il devait se dévêtir.

Sa serviette posée sur le rebord, il se prélassa dans l'eau chaude. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-t-il pas pu profiter d'un bon bain chaud ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il se rappelait d'une fois où tous ses gardiens et lui-même étaient allés dans un onsen. C'était pour « renforcer les liens » avait déclaré Reborn; Tsuna avait juste pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait envie d'aller aux sources chaudes. En effet, la veille de son annonce, il avait regardé avec la Mama une émission sur les meilleurs onsens du pays. Cela avait été un peu difficile d'amener Hibari, qui refusait de se mélanger avec des « herbivores » , selon lui, cependant Tsuna avait réussi à l'amener par on-ne-sait quel moyen ou bien le fait de lui avoir promis certain chose avait fonctionné. Chrome avait vite accepté: elle voulait essayer, depuis un bon moment, un vrai onsen.

Ils étaient arrivés à bon port sans trop d'ennuis. Juste une ou deux bagarres entre le boxeur et la tempête avaient été à déplorer, bagarres qui s'étaient vite stoppé par les menaces de mort du gardien du Nuage. Lambo et I-pin étaient dans les bras de Tsuna, qui avait refusé de les lâcher: il ne faisait guère confiance à Lambo -il allait réussir à mettre en colère Hibari- et il devait en même temps tenir I-pin loin du chef du comité de discipline pour qu'elle n'explose pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge et Tsuna alla réserver les chambres, une pour Chrome et I-pin, une pour Reborn et lui, une pour Hibari et une autre pour Gokudera Ryohei et Yamamoto. Il prit les clés et les donna aux autres. Il sentit que Hibari était heureux de voir qu'il avait pensé à lui prendre une chambre pour lui seul; Tsuna avait juste pensé que cela diminuerait les risques de destruction du bâtiment. Il demanda à Chrome de surveiller I-pin, ce qu'elle fit avec joie.

Chacun alla à sa chambre. Les filles furent les premières à vouloir aller dans l'eau. Tsuna rangeait ses affaires et dit aux autres d'aller sans lui aux bains, qu'il arriverait après. Hibari s'était calé dans sa chambre, seul et au calme, une petite machine ronde en main.

Lorsque Tsuna pénétra dans la source d'eau chaude pour homme, ses trois gardiens et Reborn étaient en train de mettre leur Yukata. Tsuna s'excusa de son retard et leur promit de prendre un bain avec eux le lendemain. Ses gardiens partirent, Reborn aussi. Tsuna se dévêtit et commença à se laver. La tache effectuée, il se rendit au bassin, étrangement vide. Tsuna haussa les épaules et rentra doucement dans l'eau chaude, en soupirant d'aise. Sa serviette près de lui, il ferma les yeux et profita de l'eau bienfaitrice. Il rouvrit bien vite les yeux et tourna la tête, son Hyper Intuition s'étant éveillé. Mukuro Rokudo était devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et comme seul habit une serviette tentatrice attachée sur sa chute de rein.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le délicieux spectacle de son gardien de la Brume. Il était beau, et cela était indéniable.

- Bien le bonjour, Tsunayoshi… Kufufu…

Tsuna se sentit tressaillir et lui rendit le sourire. Mukuro pénétra dans l'eau et se cala près du brun. Tsuna se crispa et lui demanda :

- Tu avais envie de prendre un bain ?

Il se sentait idiot. Mukuro pencha la tête et une main câline se posa sur une des cuisses du brun, qui rougit bien plus.

- Non. Je voulais te voir nu.

Tsuna voulut répondre mais la main de Mukuro attrapa sa verge et il ne put pousser qu'un petit cri plaintif. Il voulut le repousser mais un doux va et vient sur son membre l'en dissuada. Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de rire et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre brun ! Un brun agressif aux pulsions meurtrières et armé de tonfas.

Tsuna ne sut où se mettre.

Je vais te mordre à Mort Ananas mobile !

Hibari était fier de son intelligence. Sa machine ronde, communément appelé radar à ananas fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait bien fait d'accepter de venir, le petit herbivore ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il allait s'amuser. Et dès qu'il avait vu cet ananas apparaître de nul part, il avait eu un sourire des plus sadiques avant de partir en vitesse pour attraper cet être des plus volatile.

- Oya Oya ! Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ! Je vais te punir, kufufu…

Tsuna fut impuissant et regarda Mukuro sortir de l'eau, soudainement habillé et se jeter sur son ennemi, récupérant son trident qu'il avait camouflé. Tsuna récupéra sa serviette et la noua autour de ses hanches et voulu les stopper, mais il en fut incapable. Et il ne put que voir l'entrée de l'onsen se faire détruire. Il récupéra ses habits et courut après les deux destructeurs. En entendant les bruits que faisaient les deux gardiens, les autres s'étaient retrouvés sur le chemin des deux monstres. Tsuna entendit les explosions de dynamites et le bruit caractéristique des poings de Ryohei sur le béton. Il arriva trop tard. L'onsen était déjà bien amoché et lorsque le combat fut terminé, il se demanda combien il allait devoir payer. Le patron de l'auberge lui donna la note salée, en colère, et Tsuna dû sortir sa carte bleue, heureusement que le neuvième du nom lui offrait de l'argent, sinon il aurait vite croulé sous les dettes.

Il soupira d'aise. Même si ce souvenir était un peu teinté de rouge -il avait eu droit à sa morsure à mort- il était plaisant. Le simple fait de se souvenir de la manière dont il avait réagi en sentant Mukuro entrer dans l'eau chaude et se coller à lui, arrivait à le faire rougir.

Tsuna soupira en remarquant que le souvenir avait des effets sur son anatomie. Il rougit un peu et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : ne rien faire ou bien se masturber. Tsuna sentit sa propre main décider pour lui.

- Oya oya. Moi qui pensais que tu étais un sage garçon, je te découvre sur le point de salir l'eau.

Tsuna sursauta. Il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Mukuro.

- Mukuro ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Mukuro sourit alors qu'il défaisait la serviette d'autour de ses hanches.

- Je me suis dit que je pouvais profiter un peu de mon amant.

Il rentra dans l'eau chaude et attira ledit amant contre lui.

- On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment, murmura-t-il avant de lui croquer l'oreille de manière suggestive.

Sa main glissa entre leur deux corps et trouva le membre en début d'érection.

- Mukuro ! On va salir l'eau…

- Je m'en moque ! rétorqua-t-il.


	13. Saké

Titre : Saké

Pairing : 1827

Bêta :Inurame

Hibari se pinça l'arrête du nez, prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Le gardien devait rester calme. Il était obligé d'aller à cette fête donnée par l'une des familles proches de celle des Vongola. Bien sur, Tsuna était présent et le nuage avait du venir pour le surveiller. Ce travail était celui de Gokudera, mais ce dernier était en mission en Angleterre avec Yamamoto. Alors, il se trouvait présent dans une résidence trop petite à son goût, au vu du nombre de personnes présentes. Hibari détestait la foule et une fête signifiait un regroupement massif d'herbivores. Le Nuage serra les dents en se répétant une énième fois qu'il ne devait pas mordre ces herbivores. Mais il commençait à perdre sa patience, surtout à cause de son Boss.

En effet, Tsuna avait dû boire les verres que lui proposaient certains mafieux. Et comme à chaque fois que Tsuna buvait plus de deux verres de saké, il devenait saoul. Le gardien remarqua le stratagème de certain mafieux, qui était de rendre son patron encore plus ivre. Mais le brun ne craqua que lorsque l'un d'eux se mit à caresser les fesses de son patron tout en lui tenant quelque propos dirons-nous malsain. Tsuna était tellement ivre, qu'il ne le remarquait pas et ne comprenait plus réellement ce qu'on lui disait. Il était sur un petit nuage.

Hibari attrapa l'omnivore et lui fit traverser la foule. Personne n'osa interrompre le chemin tracé du brun. Le Nuage avait une certaine réputation et les mafieux sentaient l'aura de colère du gardien et aucun n'était assez fou pour essayer de lui parler ou de récupérer le boss saoul.

Tsuna se réveilla le lendemain avec une gueule de bois et une douleur aux reins infernales. Et il vit sur la table de chevet, qui n'était pas la sienne, une règle :

« Tsunayoshi Sawada a interdiction de boire tout liquide contenant une seule goutte d'alcool,

Hibari Kyoya. »

Seul Tsuna essaya de se révolter contre cette règle, qu'il n'arriva jamais à abolir.


	14. Tablier

Titre : Tablier

Pairing : 6918

Note : J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de « doux » mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi.

Bêta : Inurame

Mukuro, assis sur une chaise, ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette créature sublime. Ses yeux montaient et descendaient pour observer chaque parcelle du corps en face de lui. Le bleu et le rouge s'arrêtaient sur les fesses du brun avant de remonter à la nuque tendre et blanche.

Mukuro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant soudainement se lever et attraper cette personne et la jeter sur la table du salon, là où il était, avant de la prendre et de l'entendre gémir.

Mais il ne voulait pas stopper le spectacle devant lui. Il aimait la vision, celle d'un brun concentré sur sa tâche.

Oui, il appréciait de voir Kyoya cuisiner, un tablier rose et à froufrous autour de son corps.

Mukuro avait acheté ce tablier et ensuite il avait détruit les autres pour être sûr que le brun le porterait un jour, tout en le protégeant des attaques mortelles de son amant. Et après un pari, il avait réussi à lui faire porter l'habit que le nuage avait voulu détruire plus d'un million de fois.

Kyoya était calme quand il cuisinait. Il était si concentré sur son travail, qu'il ne faisait aucune remarque sur son regard persistant. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans ses moments là, tant qu'il ne le gênait pas.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le beau brun cuisiner avec un tablier blanc, il s'était jeté à son cou. Il avait découvert que Kyoya ne maniait pas que les tonfas, mais aussi les couteaux.

- N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder cuisiner ? fit Kyoya tout en découpant des carottes.

- Non mon Amour ! répondit mielleusement L'illusionniste.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait le voir aux fourneaux était que jamais Kyoya ne le battait quand il lui donnait des noms d'amour. Il pouvait l'appeler mon chéri, mon sucre d'orge, mon alouette préféré, mon carnivore en miel, mon beau brun, mon chaton, il ne se faisait jamais battre à mort, ni sur le coup ni lorsqu'il avait terminé.


	15. Cadavre

Titre : Cadavre

Pairing : 692718

Note : morceau de lemon.

Bêta: Inurame

Note 2: Comme ma bêta est humaine (moi aussi par ailleurs mais on s'en fout là), elle prend des vacances. De ce fait, je ne publierai pas pendant ce temps ^^ Mais comme je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, je crois que le slip léopard trouvera sa place dans une de mes histoires ^^

Tsuna tremblait. Chaque parcelle de son corps était secouée par les tremblements. Ses yeux bruns voulaient se fermer, mais il restait comme pétrifié devant le spectacle face àlui.

Il entendait à peine les hurlements des autres élèves. Il ne percevait pas les paroles des adultes. Il sentait les larmes couler sur sa peau blanche et son cœur qui se serrait. Une sensation de froid lui retourna les boyaux. Son ventre se nouait et le goût et la brûlure de la bile lui envahissaient la gorge. Il se sentait pétrifié et sa bouche était prise de convulsion. Sa respiration se saccadait et son visage perdait ses couleurs, jusqu'à être aussi blanc que de la neige.

Sauf que la neige est immaculé ! La neige représente la pureté. Tsuna se sentait sale, malsain à cet instant. Son sourire plein de bonté avait disparu, son regard doux avait été remplacé par une expression de choc.

Tsuna ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'entrée du collège. Au milieu de la cour, il y avait _ça._

Il sentit une main se plaquer sur ses yeux et un ordre retentit dans l'air :

- Ne regarde pas !

Mais c'était trop tard. L'image était bien ancrée en lui. La vision de ce corps sur le sol était inscrite à vif dans son esprit. Malgré cette main qui l'empêchait de voir, il revoyait le corps de l'adolescent.

Il faisait partie de sa classe. Il était éventré à quelques mètres de lui, son cadavre baignant dans son sang, un message sanglant écrit au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mort au futur boss VONGOLA »

Tsuna se rappelait les lettres écrites en rouge. L'avertissement de sang tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

- C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il.

La pression sur son visage augmenta et on le força à reculer, à partir. Il suivit cet homme, qu'il avait reconnu. Il se laissa traîner comme une poupée. On le força à s'asseoir. Tsuna ne savait pas où il était, mais s'en moquait.

Un innocent était mort à cause de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa crise de larmes, ni la bouffée de haine vis-à-vis de lui-même. S'il n'était pas le Dixième du nom, son camarade de classe serait en vie.

Une douce caresse le ramena à la réalité. Il leva sa tête et son regard croisa des yeux vairons.

-Mukuro, fit Tsuna.

Tsuna se demanda comment il avait fait pour venir. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait amené ici.

- Kyoya va revenir avec un thé, lui parla doucement Mukuro. Bois-le, d'accord ?

Tsuna hocha la tête. Mukuro était plus gentil qu'à l'accoutumée mais cela il ne le remarqua pas. Hibari lui amena une tasse fumante et il but, comme on lui avait demandé, doucement. Des larmes salées perlaient encore sur son visage. Une langue chaude glissa de sa joue jusqu'à son œil droit.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, susurra la voix douce et grave de Mukuro.

Tsuna reposa sa tasse, à moitié pleine. Il enfouit son visage dans le haut de Kyoya, devant lui.

- Si, tout est de ma faute, car je suis un Parrain. C'est de ma faute, uniquement de la mienne.

Il sentit la main chaude de Kyoya caresser sa tête. Étrangement, il se sentait bien, malgré l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. L'odeur de thé et de sang qui émanait d'Hibari le calmait; c'était anormal. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Tsuna sentait cette odeur souvent, presque chaque jour. Hibari Kyoya était un être qui le tranquillisait. Son odeur puissante était rassurante, il était sécurisantmalgré ses airs de mauvais garçon; Tsuna savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

- Si tu dois avoir un tort ce n'est que ta faiblesse. Si tu ne veux plus que cela se passe, deviens plus fort…

Tsuna remarqua qu'il tombait en arrière et sentit contre son dos un torse musclé et puissant. L'essence de la forêt l'embaumait, la senteur de l'illusionniste était toujours aussi particulière, un mélange de bois et de fleurs. Une douce composition. Un bras se posa sur son ventre.

- Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, personne n'est aussi gentil que toi dans ce monde.

Tsuna le savait. Il était gentil, trop. Sa particularité dans ce monde lui valait bien des ennuis. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur apaisante du corps contre lui. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et poussa un cri, lorsque les dents se plantèrent dans la chair. Le sang coula et sa nausée revint. Une bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, tandis qu'une langue récupérait les perles carmines**. **

Une langue sur sa nuque, une autre dans sa bouche; Tsuna ne put que gémir.

Le souvenir commença à s'estomper sous les caresses des deux hommes.

Sa chemise fut déchirée. Une main se mit à pincer l'un de ses tétons, alors que Hibari abandonnait sa bouche pour prendre l'autre bout de chair rose en bouche. La seconde main de Mukuro glissa jusqu'à sa cuisse, qu'il malaxa. Tsuna ne pouvait que subir l'assaut de ses deux amants. Il aurait dû le savoir que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être gentils et ne rien lui faire. C'était impossible !

La bouche de Kyoya descendit le long de son ventre, lui provoquant de doux frissons. Ses tétons durs étaient pincés, caressés, torturés par les mains habiles de la Brume. Kyoya embrassa son entrejambe et commença à enlever sa ceinture**, **suivit du reste de ses habits. Il se retrouva nu, une chemise en lambeaux sur les bras.

Le souffle chaud de Hibari sur son intimité lui donna de nouveaux frissons et un gémissement traversa la barrière de sa bouche. La langue coquine lécha la verge, s'attardant sur la fente. Tsuna soupirait toujours plus fort, appréciant les douces tortures. Son membre dans la bouche de Hibari, il poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts et aigus.

L'image du cadavre avait disparu de son esprit.

Un doigt pénétra son orifice; il émit une plainte. Un second le rejoignit et la pression sur son membre augmenta. Puis les doigts partirent, dans un gémissement plaintif. Tsuna sentit le sexe de Mukuro entrer en lui et une vague de douleur l'envahir, puis un plaisir puissant l'ensorcela.

Il gémit, ses gémissement devant plus puissants au fil du temps. Il changea de position, encore et encore, satisfaisant l'appétit sexueldu Nuage et de la Brume.

Il se réveilla dans un lit, ses deux gardiens collés contre lui. Il eut un doux sourire. Il se releva et regarda les deux hommes. Il caressa leur tête et se leva, sortant du lit. Grimaça en sentant leur semence couler le long de ses jambes, il partit dans la salle de bain et vit les marque de morsure et les suçons. Il baissa la tête. Ils avaient raison, tout deux.

- Je vais devenir fort ! se promit Tsuna.

Plus jamais il ne voulait subir ça. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir un innocent mourir à cause de lui.

Oui, il deviendrait fort.


	16. Vengance

Titre : Vengeance

Pairing: 6918

Note: Il faut lire Tablier avant de lire Vengeance ^^

Bêta : Inurame

Hibari Kyoya était une personne qui avait horreur de perdre. Il était l'être possédant la plus grande mauvaise foi de l'univers. De ce fait, le Nuage n'avait guère apprécié de perdre le défi que lui avait lancé Mukuro.

En effet, la Brume lui avait lancé un pari. Le brun devait réussir à le battre au moins une fois dans la journée dans n'importe quelle catégorie. Cela avait été une lutte acharnée. Kyoya avait tout essayé, allant des matières scolaires aux combats d'armes et passant par les jeux d'argents. Hibari découvrit que son amant possédait un niveau universitaire en tout ce qui touchait les études. Il apprit aussi que le vairon savait manier plus d'armes qu'il ne le faisait croire, comment le Nuage aurait-il pu imaginer que la Brume savait utiliser le lancer de javelot? La brume révéla qu'il connaissait la Cérémonie du thé et que pour le battre au poker il fallait être un as de la triche et du mensonge.

Kyoya vit la journée passer et apprit son gage. Il avait dû porter cette chose. Cet objet était une réelle torture pour le Nuage et sa fierté. Il dû porter un tablier ROSE avec des FROUFROUS.

Hibari s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il envoyait son amant à l'hôpital et usait de toutes ses forces pour le rendre amnésique. Sa réponse fut qu'il serait difficile de le frapper sur la tête assez long temps pour le rendre amnésique et que cela risquait juste de lui rajouter un peu de folie dans son cerveau déjà siphonné.

Donc Kyoya Hibari préparait sa revanche. Sa vengeance était facile: il allait à son tour ridiculiser Mukuro.

Il acheta ce qu'il avait besoin et eut un sourire sadique en regardant son paquet cadeau. Il ne manquait plus que son amant, qui travaillait au Sahara pour l'instant. Il avait d'ailleurs étonné que son amant aille là-bas, il savait qu'il haïssait la chaleur, et le mot était faible. Les rares personnes qui connaissait se comptaient sur une main et il se demandait ce qu'avait fait Mukuro pour mettre en colère Tsuna.

Et il fallait l'avouer, peu de chose le mettait en colère et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Hibari se souvenait d'un défi lancé par le bébé demandant à toute la famille de mettre en colère la pâte qui lui servait d'élève. Hibari avait rigolé et tout le monde avait fait de son mieux. Le Nuage avait participé car il s'était dit qu'il pourrait se battre contre le Tsuna en Hyper mode si le Ciel se mettait en colère. Et dans ce souvenir, il se rappelait très bien de leur défaite. Le gentil Ciel ne s'était pas mis en colère. Ils avaient découvert un peu après que le futur boss avait horreur qu'on maltraite des animaux et comme c'était le cas aussi pour Hibari, personne ne persécutait les animaux dans leur ville, et bien que cela mettait Tsuna en colère, personne n'essaya. Il n'y avait pas assez de fou sur cette planète pour mettre en colère, en même temps, Tsunayoshi et Kyoya.

De ce fait, le Nuage se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire la Brume pour mettre en colère le Ciel. Il pensa qu'il avait du abîmer une moto appartenant au boss. Et il ne chercha pas à savoir réellement ce qui s'était passé, se moquant éperdument que son amant avait été « puni ». Il fallut qu'il attende la journée entière avant que son « homme » trouve le chemin de son appartement. Car, Hibari Kyoya, étant en Italie, vivait dans un appartement et se demandait quand il pourrait retourner dans sa magnifique maison japonaise.

- Je suis rentré, déclara Mukuro en allant directement se jeter sur le sofa.

Kyoya regarda la Brume soupirant d'aise en sentant l'air frais du climatiseur. Hibari eut un sourire mauvais et s'approcha de son amant. Dès qu'il fut dans son périmètre, il se fit attraper et une bouche quémandeuse et vorace se posa sur ses lèvres. Un ballet rigoureux où aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient se laisser dominer commença. Mukuro libéra la bouche de Kyoya où un filet de sang coulait jusqu'à son menton. Rokudo avait pris la mauvaise habitude de Hibari: celle de mordre. Il lécha les perles rougeâtres et força le brun à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Kyoya stoppa son amant qui gémit de frustration.

- Kyoya! On n'a pas été ensemble depuis deux semaines. Pourrais-tu te laisser faire pour une fois?

Le nuage eut un sourire sadique et mordit le cou de sa victime préférée. Mukuro laissa un soupir dépassait la barrière de ses lèvres.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Mukuro haussa un sourcil. Il sentit les dents de son amant s'enfoncer allègrement dans sa peau et sa bouche sucer le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

- Quoi ? demanda la Brume.

Kyoya se releva et lui tendit son paquet et au moment où le bleuté allait le prendre, retira sa main.

- Promets-moi de le mettre.

Mukuro fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de récupérer le paquet mais ne gagna qu'un coup de bassin contre le sien qui le fit gémir, de frustration, bien entendu.

- Promis! lâcha la Brume.

Hibari lui donna le cadeau et l'illusionniste l'ouvrit. Il en perdit son sourire. Il plongea son regard vairon dans les orbes bleuté du gardien du Nuage. Mukuro voyait dans les orbes bleusdu brun son plaisir. Il était heureux que la Brume perde son sourire.

- Un slip léopard?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de son amant. Mukuro soupira et se releva brusquement, faisant tomber Hibari sur l'autre partie du sofa.

Mukuro commença à tirer sa cravate jusqu'à qu'elle se décroche de son cou et la laissa tomber sur le sol. A l'aide de ses deux mains, il défit très lentement les boutons de sa chemise qui connut le même sort que la cravate et fit la connaissance du plancher en bois verni. La Brume détacha sa ceinture et l'enleva complètement de son pantalon. Ensuite le gardien fit descendre son pantalon noir le long de ses jambes et le laissa choir sur le sol. Enfin, il laissa son boxer noir tomber sur le parquet **, **après avoir joué un moment avecl'élastique, et montra son membre à Kyoya, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle de Mukuro. Le Nuage se mordait la lèvre et avait soudainement envie que Mukuro le rejoigne. La Brume attrapa le « cadeau » et l'enfila. Hibari eut devant lui un homme sublime avec comme seul habit un slip à la couleur léopard.

- Heureux?

Kyoya lui répondit avec un sourire et Mukuro enleva le slip.

- Je l'ai mis mais je n'ai pas promis de le garder. Maintenant j'ai une alouette à dévorer et j'espère que tu seras coopératif, car je n'ai pas envie que nos ébats finisse en viol!

Il n'attendit par la réponse et se jeta sur Hibari et lui arracha sa chemise. Il fallu très peu de temps à l'illusionniste pour soumettre Kyoya et à le faire gémir.

Le lendemain, lorsque que Mukuro chercha un boxer à se mettre il découvrit juste le slip léopard et un message de son amant:

« J'ai détruit tous tes sous-vêtements. Si tu ne veux pas te trimbaler avec juste un pantalon, tu vas devoir mettre mon cadeau.

Hibari Kyoya.

Ps: De plus ne me cherche pas, je rentre au Japon! »

Mukuro sourit et pensa soudainement que son amant était tenace. Une des raisons de son amour envers lui. Puis une autre pensée accapara son esprit. Au Japon, Hibari portait un kimono et qui dit kimono, dit pas de sous-vêtements. Mukuro décida qu'il allait lui rendre une petite visite. Il était sûr de trouver des jeux très amusant avec comme seul habit un kimono!


	17. Prison

Titre : Prison

Paring : 6918

Bêta: Inurame

Tsuna regarda son tuteur ennuyé **. **Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agacé devant tant de révolte.

- Mukuro est mon Gardien de la Brume. Il est normal que je le libère, prononça une énième fois Tsuna, devant tous ses Gardiens et son tuteur.

- Je refuse ! Mukuro n'est qu'une source de problèmes. As-tu oublié qu'il a voulu te tuer ?

Il lui ressortait encore cette question.

- Non !

L'agacement se lisait dans sa voix.

- De plus Chrome peut très bien s'occuper du rôle de Gardien de la Brume !

Il semblait même buté. Tsuna n'aurait jamais imaginé que Reborn puisse être ** si **têtu.

- Chrome et moi-même pensons que Mukuro doit remplir son rôle. Chrome est ma seconde illusionniste. Elle fait partie du clan de Mukuro et elle veut récupérer son supérieur. Je trouve cela normal que je le fasse sortir de prison ! argumenta le brun.

- Dixième du Nom, Reborn a raison ! Ce bâtard est trop dangereux ! Il doit rester dans sa cellule.

Si Gokudera parlait du bocal dans lequel nageait Mukuro, cela donnait encore plus de conviction au Ciel pour le faire sortir de là.

- Hibari-san est d'accord sur le fait qu'il doit sortir.

Hibari, qui remplissait ses papiers sans s'occuper réellement de la réunion, releva la tête à son nom. Il n'avait jamais dit cela, même si c'était la vérité: il voulait que sa Némésis sorte de prison.

Reborn lui jeta un regard noir. Il semblait que toutes les personnes étant pour la sortie de prison de Mukuro seraient maltraitées par le bébé.

- Les illusions sont insuffisantes ! Hibari-san a besoin du vrai !

Hibari lui jeta un regard sombre**. **Il avait la mauvaise impression que ce demi-herbivore savait une chose qu'il ne devait pas connaître. Et cela l'énervait.

- Boss a raison, commença Chrome, Mukuro-sama ne pourra pas toujours utiliser d'aussi fortes illusions. En ce moment même, il en est incapable.

Utiliser une illusion aussi puissante à des kilomètres de son corps était harassant pour l'esprit de la Brume. Il avait beau être fort, il en restait quand même humain.

- Je refuse. Il est trop dangereux.

Tsuna semblait entendre ces mots encore et encore, comme si on les avait enregistrés et qu'il les écoutait en boucle.

Tsuna était gentil, doux et naïf. Il faisait confiance aveuglement à Reborn. Mais son cœur se révoltait contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Mukuro dans son bocal. On ne traitait pas les gens de cette manière. C'était inhumain. De plus, Mukuro avait une famille qui l'attendait et qui l'aimait. Il avait beau être un être cruel, sadique et pervers, des gens pensaient à lui.

Chrome, cette jeune fille qui avait été abandonnée par sa famille et sauvée par Mukuro voulait lui rendre la pareille. Depuis le début, elle savait qu'il la manipulait pour qu'elle l'aide à sortir de prison. Cela ne la gêna pas une seule seconde. Elle prit sans hésiter son nouveau nom. Elle n'était plus Nagi, la fille d'une mère qui refusait de sauver sa chair, elle était Chrome, une fille qui faisait partie du clan de Mukuro.

Hibari, cet homme qui avait combattu l'illusionniste avec sa force et son esprit. La brume avait été étonné lorsqu'il avait pris possession de ce corps brisé, il avait été surpris de la force d'esprit de Kyoya pour se battre malgré ses nombreuses fractures. Depuis ce jour, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, ils se battaient. Mukuro se sentait vivant durant ces combats, Hibari voyait enfin un ennemi à sa hauteur. Deux carnivores mâles ne pouvaient se supporter, en théorie.

Tsuna savait les raisons pour lesquelles Mukuro l'avait attaqué. Il haïssait la mafia, qui l'avait utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire. Sa haine était compréhensible. Ce fut pour cela que Tsuna décida de dire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dite auparavant. Il osa s'affirmer, même s'il tremblait à l'intérieur de lui.

- Je suis le boss. Alors j'ordonne qu'on libère Mukuro Rokudo de sa prison.

Tsuna n'eut jamais aussi peur du revolver du bébé pointé vers lui. Pourtant il resta droit et cacha sa peur.

Après la réunion, où Tsuna gagna le droit de libérer Mukuro, même si Reborn lui avait affirmé qu'il allait lui faire regretter cette décision. Et il savait que la rancune de Reborn allait être longue avant d'être effacée. Juste après sa sortie de la pièce où se tenait les réunion, il sentit quelqu'un le tirait et il se retrouva devant Hibari, en colère.

- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

La question fit cligner les yeux bruns et il regarda hébété et terrifié le Nuage.

- Quoi ? osa demander Tsuna.

Le regard noir du gardien fit déglutir Tsuna.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

Il semblait qu'il ne puisse plus mentir. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et avoua la vérité.

- Mukuro…

Tsuna déglutit et se mit à bégayer.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement.

- Mukuro a dit que… Il a dit… Euh… Ses mots sont : « Tsunayoshi, sors-moi de prison ! Même si j'emprunte le corps de Chrome, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ! Et je te préviens, si je ne peux pas dévorer le corps de Kyoya, je vais devenir très vite frustré. Et les conséquences en seront néfastes pour toi et ta famille. »

Tsuna ne laissa pas Kyoya digérer la nouvelle qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il savait que le Nuage allait détruire toute preuve de sa liaison avec la Brume. Et Tsuna tenait trop à sa vie, pour laisser Hibari le tuer.

Durant des semaines, Tsuna ne croisa pas Hibari, qui le cherchait. Dès que Mukuro fut sortit, Tsuna l'utilisa comme bouclier contre la colère de Hibari. Mukuro sut utiliser le trop plein d'énergie de Kyoya à son avantage.

Tsuna réussit, après plusieurs morsures à mort et des négociations, à rester en vie.


	18. Nature

Titre : Nature

Pairing : 6918

Bêta: Inurame

Hibari est un être solitaire. Il aime être seul. C'est la raison pour laquelle il effectue ses mission en soliste.

Mukuro est un être sadique avec des penchants masochistes. A cause de cela, il aime jouer des tours à Hibari. De ce fait, Rokudo aime aller perturber les missions solitaires de Kyoya.

La brume et le nuage ont la même composition, la seule différence est qu'ils ne peuvent se rencontrer.

Les nuages sont toujours hauts dans le ciel.

La brume est collée au sol.

Mais voilà, si le Nuage veut rester seul, la Brume recherche la présence du Nuage.

Mukuro aime voir Kyoya en colère, il aime se battre contre lui.

Kyoya déteste Mukuro, il veut le battre.

Ce sont des antithèses.

Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle ils s'attirent.

Ils s'aiment. Ils se haïssent.

Le jour, ils s'affrontent avec toute leur force et leur cruauté.

La nuit, ils s'aiment et ne peuvent séparer leurs corps unis.

C'est dans leur nature. Ils se ressemblent trop pour s'aimer, mais c'est leur différence qui les attire.

C'est un amour sanglant qu'ils vivent.

Et ils ne feront rien pour le changer.

La douceur ne fait pas partie de leur monde.

Ils sont juste violence et passion.

Ils sont juste des êtres volatiles, libres.

Ils sont la Brume et le Nuage.


	19. Ciel, Nuage, Brume

Titre: Ciel, Nuage, Brume

Pairing: 692718

Bêta: Inurame

Le ciel est immense, sans frontière.

Il prend en son sein tout être sans les juger, les aimant avec amour.

Le ciel, de son bleu doux, englobe tout.

* * *

Le nuage est libre, vogue dans les cieux où il veut.

Il passe du blanc pur au noir maléfique, cachant le bleu pâle au-dessus de lui.

La nuage garde le ciel avec jalousie.

* * *

La brume vient et s'en va selon ses désirs.

Il n'existe rien qui puisse l'emprisonner.

La brume reste au sol pour camoufler le ciel par envie.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada possède un sourire pur et innocent.

Il protège sa famille sans penser aux conséquences.

Ce ciel est doux et puissant.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya garde un sourire sadique.

Il reste libre et sinsociable, ne venant que pour aider le ciel.

Ce nuage est solitaire et fort.

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo conserve un sourire ironique.

Il s'enferme dans l'ombre, n'apparaissant à la lumière qu'aux derniers moments.

Cette brume est maline et toute-puissante.

* * *

Le ciel aime sa famille.

Le nuage garde un œil sur le ciel, tout en restant loin de lui.

La brume conserve son invisibilité, restant proche du ciel.

* * *

Hibari et Mukuro sont toujours proches de Tsunayoshi,

se cachant soit dans son ombre, soit s'imposant devant lui.

Loin ou près de cet être, ils savent toujours tout ce qui se passe.

* * *

Le nuage et la brume sont libres, ils n'ont aucune cage.

Il y a juste le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Or ils réfutent son autorité, préférant rester leur propres maître.

* * *

Certes le ciel est doux et gentil,

cependant il arrive toujours à garder au près de lui le nuage et la brume.

Sa bonté et sa confiance rendent curieux ces deux entités.

* * *

Tsunayoshi emprisonne les cœurs des gens sans le savoir.

Il attire les gens vers lui, leur donnant la chaleur humaine,

qu'ils ne connaissent plus.

* * *

Kyoya et Rokudo sont des êtres froids et cruels.

Ils ne savant pas ce qu'est l'amour,

or ils protègent, à leur manière, Sawada.

* * *

Le ciel à fait fondre la glace autour de leur cœur,

les rendant plus humains.

Leur permettant d'éprouver des sentiments autre que la haine et la colère.

* * *

Le nuage et la brume ont décidé de garder le ciel pour eux.

Ils cachent leur bien avec assiduité, empêchant quiconque de le voir.

Kyoya et Mukuro ont prit possession du ciel.

* * *

Tsuna garde le sourire malgré les crises de jalousie des ses deux Gardiens.

Il reste équitable avec les autres, laissant juste son cœur à la brume et au nuage.

Tsuna est le ciel, qui englobe tout.


	20. Mignon

Titre : Mignon

Pairing : 1827

Bêta: Inurame (encore un grand merci pour tes corrections ^^ que ferais-je sans toi? )

Hibari Kyoya était un être froid et cruel. Il mordait à mord toutes les personnes qui osaient souiller sa chère et tendre ville, Namimori.

Le brun avait déjà rendu visite à tous les clans de Yakusa de la ville. Il leur avait expliqué certaines choses. L'adolescent n'avait guère apprécié que sa cité soit endommagée par des yakusa et il avait dû leur expliquer une des règles fondamentales : on ne détruit pas Namimori.

Le soi-disant Gardien de la famille Vongola possédait son propre groupe et il n'hésitait par à utiliser ses hommes pour s'occuper de certains délinquants.

Tout le monde disait que Hibari était un homme froid, calculateur et sadique. La plupart des filles du collège et du lycée disaient simplement qu'il était une beauté froide et dangereuse.

Or, Kyoya Hibari possédait un trait de caractère que peu de personnes connaissaient. Le brun aimait les choses mignonnes ! Haru affirmait que l'oisillon jaune était souvent perché sur l'épaule du brun et qu'il acceptait que Hi-bird reste à ses côtés lors de ses siestes. Peu de personne osaientla croire.

Tsuna croyait Haru. Il savait que Hibari aimait les choses mignonnes. Il avait déjà vu les sourires que Kyoya donnait à Hi-bird et à Roll.

Sauf que Tsuna ne savait pas que lorsque Hibari était seul il souriait en pensant à une personne ! Un être trop mignon pour sa santé.

Le Nuage regardait Tsuna rire auprès de ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsuna restait près de ses êtres stupides et sans cervelles. Il n'aimait pas voir son Tsuna près de ses idiots.

Ses joues rosées, ses lèvres pulpeuses et appétissantes, son regard de chiot abandonné, son sourire candide, tout cela donnait le vertige au Nuage.

Le Gardien avait pris sa décision. Il allait récupérer le ciel et le garderprès de lui. Tsunayoshi était bien trop mignon pour eux. Kyoya ne voulait pas laisser Tsuna entre les bras de Takeshi, de Hayato ou des autres.

Tsuna fut convoqué dans le bureau de Hibari. Au début, le futur boss pensait qu'il allait se faire mordre à mort par son Gardien à cause d'une bêtise de l'un de ses amis, or il ne vit aucune arme dans les mains du Nuage; juste une paire de menottes noires.

Il avait senti la sueur couler le long de son échine, son ventre se nouer et un froid s'enroulant autour de lui.

Un instant Tsuna se demanda si Hibari n'était pas restétrop longtemps avec Mukuro, car il n'utilisait pas les menottes comme il le devrait. Mais pourquoi était-t-il attaché à la poignée de la fenêtre?

La réponse: Hibari connaissait le potentiel de sa cible et surtout le niveau de son attaque spéciale: replistratégique.

Bon, quand il était en mode dernière volonté, cela était différent et Hibari trouvait que si il devenait un carnivore digne de ce nom, il perdait toute sa candeur si irrésistible à ses yeux.

La suite? Personne ne la sut, la seule chose que l'on savait était que Tsuna était ressorti rouge de cette pièce avec une belle morsure visible à la base du cou.

Une rumeur courait sur le fait que le carnivore avait dévoré l'herbivore. La chaîne alimentaire, quoi.

Or avec tout le petit monde près du Ciel on ne voyait pas quand le Nuage goûtait au petit brun.

Mukuro rigola, un jour où il était venu dans le collège embêter un peu tout ce beau monde, et avait juste demandé cela:

- Combien de temps passe Tsunayoshi dans le bureau de Hibari pour réparer vos infractions aux règlement?

Seul le silence lui répondit, alors que tout le monde courait au bureau d'Hibari,, y compris Mukuro voulant déguster une alouette au petit déjeuner**. **Ce ne fut malheureusement, pour Mukuro, pas le plat principal du jour.**  
**

Dans toute cette histoire, personne ne demanda à Tsuna ce qu'il pensait de toute cette affaire, comme quoi l'opinion du boss passait encore à la trappe!


	21. Mission

Titre: Mission !

Pairing: 6918

Hibari Kyoya aimait effectuer des missions. Il détestait certes de recevoir des ordres, mais mordre à mort toute une famille, qui violait ses lois, le réjouissait!

Alors quand Tsunayoshi, son boss, le convoquait le gardien se rendait dans son bureau et prenait ses missives.

Son ciel avait compris certaine chose à son égard et avait établi certaine règles spécialement pour lui:

- Presque toutes les missions se déroulaient au Japon!

- Il les effectuait en solitaire!

- Il rendait ses rapports grâce à la merveilleuse invention du web!

Aucun palmier ne venait le perturber dans son île de calme et de sérénité! Enfin, tant qu'il restait au Japon.

Mukuro Rokudo avait la mauvaise habitude d'apparaître quand il travaillait hors de son pays natif. Ce maudit gardien devait manipuler leur boss pour avoir à chaque fois sa localisation au millimètre près.

Et comme à chaque fois que Mukuro venait taquiner Kyoya durant une missions, il y avait ces célèbres paroles qui retentissaient dans l'air:

- Je vais te mordre à mort!

- Kufufu! Je vais te baiser toute la sainte journée!

Entendre ses paroles étaient significatif de mort subite! Les deux gardiens se battaient l'un contre l'autre de toute leur forces et Mukuro finissait toujours par avoir le dessus. Et il réussissait toujours de manière suspecte à amener Hibari Kyoya, le gardien le plus glacial des Vongola, dans un hôtel!

Omake

Tsuna lisait la nouvelle facture qu'il venait de recevoir, en plus des dettes de réparation des dégâts effectué par Hibari durant sa mission il y avait aussi une dette de l'hôtel le plus cher de la ville et c'était bien sûr la chambre princière qu'il devait payer! Pourtant il était sûr et certain d'avoir envoyer en mission Mukuro à l'autre bout du monde, alors comment se faisait-t-il qu'ils aient pu s'envoyer en l'air?

Non pas que cela le dérangeait en temps normal, ses gardiens avaient droit à leur vie privé, mais il n'était pas obligé de leur payer l'hôtel quand il baisait!

Tsunayoshi soupira et posa la facture sur la plus haute des piles, celle des dettes à payer.


	22. Sang

Titre : Sang

Pairing: 182769

Le jeune homme soupire intérieurement. Il vint à peine de fêter ses seize ans depuis quelques heures que déjà les ennuis commencer. Une chose toute à fait normal cela dit passant.

Tsunayoshi Sawada est l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses du monde; depuis que Reborn, son bébé tuteur, le plus grand sadique qu'il a rencontré dans sa vie, est entré dans sa vie avec le but de faire de lui un parrain digne de sa famille. Enfin voilà, il n'est pas à la base de la matière de choix pour ce genre de métier. Pourtant, chose étonnant il est encore vivant et il ne lui manque aucune partie de son corps. Seul son sang a coulé encore et encore depuis sa rencontre avec son tuteur.

Le jeune brun à la base est faible et couard. Seul et risée de tous, il est devenu le centre d'un groupe d'amis, que Reborn appel famille. Or, Tsuna ne veut pas que ses premiers amis deviennent sa famille, qu'ils rentrent dans ce monde de douleur, souffrance et mort. Sauf que le jeune homme n'est pas de taille pour se battre contre son tuteur et ses armes à feu fétiches.

Lentement, son tuteur l'a modelé, sans qu'il sans rend compte, pour devenir un parrain qui s'occupe de sa famille.

La vieille, il a fêter son anniversaire en même temps que celui de Reborn, né un jour avant lui. Puis, le jeune Tsuna s'est réveillé dans un avion et maintenant fait face à tout un groupe d'homme habillé en costard, dont le prix l'aurait foudroyer sur place.

Tsunayoshi, habillé pour l'occasion, se tint près du neuvième du nom, le chef actuelle de la famille Vongola, se questionnant sur les raisons de sa présence dans cette pièce d'un manoir italien.

Les hommes, qui lui font face, sont tous des mafieux. Le jeune homme le sent avec son hyper intuition mais aussi par leur aura. Ils ont déjà tous baigné leurs mains dans le sang.

Avant, il aurait put être terrifié d'être seul, sans ses amis et Reborn ( bien qu'il soit là cette fois-ci), dans une pièce fermée avec des mafieux puissants. Or aujourd'hui, le brun se demande ce qui se passe.

Il n'a pas peur de ses personnes. Pas à cause qu'ils sont avec le neuvième du nom, mais à cause de ses expériences.

Il faut comprendre que sa vie est mouvementé chaque jour.

Son gardien de la tempête est une vrai bombe ambulante, littéralement parlant et métaphoriquement. Gokudera Hayato, un spécialiste en bombe, est prêt à le protéger à tout moment et use de ses bombes dès que l'on provoque un peu. Une vraie tempête sur le point d'exploser. Il a déjà arrêté de compter combien de fois où il s'est brûlé avec les explosions des bombes de Gokudera.

Son gardien de la pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi, un tueur né, est peut-être son seul gardien le plus stable mentalement. Yamamoto est à la base un joueur de baseball. Extrêmement doué dans ce sport, il est le naïf au monde ayant un instinct de survie des plus développé. Pendant longtemps il a cru qu'il jouait à la mafia et non qu'il venait de rentrer dans le monde de la mafia. Ce jeune homme insouciant est calme comme la pluie et ne se met en colère que très rarement. Tsuna se sent responsable de la moindre goutte de sang qu'a pu perdre son gardien de la pluie.

Son gardien de la Foudre, Lambo était un gamin de cinq lorsqu'il le rencontra. Membre de la famille Bovino, Lambo est un vrai gamin pleurnichard qui ne veut qu'une chose : tuer Reborn. Bien sûr, un faiblard comme lui ne peut que se blesser et blesser Tsuna. C'est grâce à lui que Tsuna apprit à se débarrasser rapidement des grenades dégoupillées. Lambo apporte plus de problème qu'il a en résolu auprès de Tsunayoshi.

Son gardien du Soleil, Sasagawa Ryohei, est un boxeur à la base et restera un boxeur après sa rencontre avec Tsunayoshi. Ryohei est et continuera d'être un idiot en matière scolaire et mémoire. Cet homme se bat avec ses poings et sa fierté. Toujours en mode de dernier volonté, il se donne toujours à fond dans ce qu'il fait. Il sa bat tout en faisant ce qu'il peut pour le cacher à sa petite sœur, qui croit dure comme fer à ses mensonges les plus risibles. Ryohei se dispute souvent avec Gokudera et est le seul à pouvoir passer un peu de son temps avec Hibari sans se faire mordre à mort sans qu'on sache comment il fait.

Son gardien du Nuage, Hibari Kyoya, est connu comme le plus fort de ses gardiens, et ne reconnait absolument pas son boss comme son patron. Mordant à mort toute personnes enfreignant ses règles, il est aussi sadique qu'un fan des animaux, sauf que personne n'eut jamais assez de courage pour se moquer de lui sur le faire qu'il élève des animaux. Détestant Mukuro, il frappe souvent Tsuna qui pour lui est la cause de tout les problèmes dans sa ville. Tsuna a arrêté depuis longtemps de compter le nombre de fois que son sang a coulé à cause de Hibari.

Son gardien de la Brume, Rokudo Mukuro et son porte-parole Chrome, est un soucis pour Tsuna. Si Chrome est douce et gentille, Mukuro est sadique est cruelle. Tsuna pense que se sont deux antithèses qui se complètent parfaitement. D'un côté un être porteur de mort, de l'autre une flamme qui brille et rend espoir dans cet océan de ténèbres. Tsuna ne peut plus dissocier ses deux êtres. Chrome vit pour et grâce à Mukuro, Mukuro existe par Chrome. Mukuro fut d'ailleurs son premier ennemi contre qui il combattit, et dont il lui pardonnera ses péchés. La seule chose que Tsuna sait parfaitement: est qu'il ne faut jamais qu'il soit entre Mukuro et Hibari.

Bien entendu, Tsuna connait d'autre personne, toute aussi dangereuse. Or c'est bien sa famille qui le terrifie le plus. Avoir à régler les conflits entre membre de famille est un travail difficile et dangereux selon les familles; régler les problèmes amoureux de la famille de Tsuna relève du suicide. Le jeune brun doit sans cesse supporter des attouchements sexuelle et des punitions pour ne pas avoir réussi à échapper à ses attouchements. Il faut dire que essayer de fuir les deux membres les plus forts de sa famille sans pouvoir les blesser est plus que difficile.

Le ciel a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que le nuage et la brume l'ont camouflé aux yeux de tous pour le faire rougir, soyons chastes pour nos pauvres oreilles.

Alors une brochette de mafieux ne peut pas l'effrayer, il pense plutôt aux punitions que ses gardiens vont inventés pour sa disparition. Et ça, c'est effrayant !

Tsuna n'a qu'en tête des plans de fuite pour ne pas se retrouver, comme d'habitude, en sandwich entre Hibari et Mukuro. Il est d'ailleurs certain que la situation amuse Reborn.

Écoutant à peine la discussion sur son compte, lui expliquant ce qu'il est, son origine, il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire.

« -….votre sang est votre héritage. Toute personne le faisant couler doit être tuer… »

Tsuna ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Tuer les gens qui font couler son sang? Si il obéissait, il devrait tuer la moitié, voir plus, de sa famille. Les seuls fous qui osent faire couler son sang, la preuve de son héritage, sont les êtres qui l'aiment le plus.

Tsunayoshi rit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du tueur, sachant à quoi pense son élève. Le rire cristallin du futur chef s'estompe comme à la fin d'une douce mélodie.

- Seul ceux qui ose faire couler mon sang, enfin seul ceux qui réussissent à le faire mérite mon respect. déclare le ciel. Les seuls qui font couler mon sang et qui vivent sont les êtres que j'aime. Tuer toute personne qui fait couler mon sang est réellement risible. Car les personnes les plus importantes sont celles qui ont fait couler mon sang, mon héritage comme vous dites. Seul ceux qui en veulent contre ma vie mourront, les autre vivront. Et ça ne changera jamais. Penser ce que vous voulez ancêtres, mais je pense de cette façon. Et cela ne changera jamais!

Tsunayoshi sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, son tuteur sautant sur ses épaules. Hors du manoir, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de demander:

- A quoi servait cette réunion?

- A savoir qui tu es. Je suis sûr que les ancêtres doivent être surpris. Ils ne devaient pas penser que la seule chose sur laquelle tu te rebifferais serait sur ton sang. A mon avis, il penchaient plus sur l'assassinat, la torture et bien d'autre chose que ça. souffle le bébé en cachant son visage avec son chapeau, un sourire trônant sur ses lèvres.

- Et toi tu as accepté cette réunion en pensant à la punition de mes gardiens à mon retour. grogne Tsuna dans sa barbe imaginaire. Mon _si précieux _va couler dès mon retour au Japon.

Reborn sent l'ironie dans la voix de son élève, comme si son sang pour lui est précieux.

- Si seul ton sang coule, ça ne sera pas drôle. Je suis certain que d'autre fluide corporelle vont couler.

Tsuna rougit et Reborn sourit sadiquement, voyant déjà les plans tordu des hommes qu'ils auraient bien voulu avoir comme élève, lui le professeur apprenant le sadisme et la domination.


	23. Ciel Noir

Titre: Ciel Noir

Pairing: 27x69

De la végétation exotique à sa droite, une image de miroir à sa gauche. Un lori, ses plumes colorés ( rouge, bleu, jaune, verte et un peu noir) se détachaient dans la masse verte de la végétation dense. De grosses gougères s'élevaient vers le ciel. De la mousse parasitait les arbres et des lianes de différentes grosseurs formaient des arcs dans les airs. Au milieu de cette nature luxuriante et sauvage, Tsunayoshi Sawada venait se ressourcer. Enfin cela était le but initial de son voyage, mais un élément incongru était venu prendre place dans cette zone désertait par les humains. Mukuro Rokudo se détachait du paysage, comme le lori sur la branche d'un arbre dont Tsuna serait incapable de donner son nom. Tsuna respira un bon coup pour calmer sa colère naissante. Mukuro Rokudo était et restera toujours un emmerdeur de première.

A la base, le chef de la famille Vongola avait cherché un lieu où il pourrait s'isoler, être seul quelque heures sans aucune forme humanoïde près de lui. Or l'illusionniste était bel et bien présent, contre cagnant entièrement tout son plan. La présence de son gardien était comme une preuve qu'il ne pourrait jamais être au calme sans élément perturbateur. Où était l'époque où il pouvait se la recouler sur son lit en lisant un bon manga? Bien loin derrière lui depuis sa rencontre avec Reborn.

Tsuna avait été sur le point de faire une overdose de travail, problème familial. C'était surtout sa famille qui lui posait le plus de problème à l'heure actuelle.

Les principaux fauteurs de trouble d'ailleurs de sa famille étaient ses gardiens, dont l'un était devant lui avec son sourire machiavélique. Tsunayoshi l'avouer sans mal qu'il en avait marre des plaintes de ses gardiens.

Il n'avaient pas assez de temps à consacrer à leur compagne ou compagnon, étaient trop souvent séparés, trop souvent à l'autre bout du monde…et bien d'autre réquisitions.

D'ailleurs point important à noté, malgré le fait que à part Chrome, tous ses gardiens était des hommes, ils ne possédaient quasiment que des compagnons.

Or lui avait encore moins de temps que les autres, le nez toujours collé dans la paperasse ou en déplacement pour aller régler des affaires directement sur le terrain. Il n'avait pas de vie sentimental!

Cela faisait déjà un an que Kyoko avait trouvé un amoureux dans son université. Elle avait avoué aux filles qu'elle avait aimé Tsuna, mais comme elle ne le voyait jamais ou quasiment jamais à cause de son travail de parrain, elle avait décidé de tourner la page. Tsuna avait eu un coup de cœur en sachant cela, mais il avait découvert peu de temps après qu'il ne désirait pas les femmes, mais les hommes. Et comme quatre de ses gardiens étaient homosexuelles, il ne s'était pas senti mal et avait continué la vie normalement, sans amant.

Et alors qu'il venait chercher un peu de repos dans son îlot paradisiaque, par rapport à sa vie normal une forêt exotique était un vrai jeu d'enfant. Mukuro venait le chercher, ne cessait de lui faire ses sous-entendu sexuels et des gestes plus que équivoques.

- N'as-tu pas déjà Hibari-san? demanda le ciel trop calme pour l'être

réellement.

- Si! Mais j'ai toujours voulu coucher au moins une fois avec toi.

Mukuro se rapprocha de sa proie et la prit dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son torse.

- Tu ne fais que travailler. Je pourrais t'aider à te calmer et cela restera

entre nous.

Tsuna se libéra des bras de son gardien et continua sa marche dans la jungle.

- N'es-ce pas ce que tu as dit à Hibari-san à la première fois que tu as

couché avec lui?

Mukuro perdit son sourire et se demanda comment le brun savait cela.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Kyoya ne m'aurait jamais laissé entrer

dans son périmètre sans que j'utilise ce genre de stratagème. Mais ce

n'est pas la même chose avec toi. Je veux juste coucher une fois avec toi,

c'est tout.

Tsuna soupira un bon coup en se disant qu'il devait rester calme. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuelle avec quelqu'un. Et il faut dire que un coup d'une nuit ne l'avait pas réellement rassasié. Malgré ce que pensait les autres, il était un homme constitué normalement et avait donc des besoins à assouvir.

Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps pour se concentrer sur ses envies. Alors que le brun était déjà frustré, il fallait que Mukuro vienne le chercher. Certes il avait envi de baiser, vu qu'il n'aimait personne le ciel ne voyait pas de problème pour coucher avec quelqu'un, or Mukuro n'était pas une bonne cible. Son amant était un peu trop jaloux et Tsuna comprenait que Kyoya ait ce genre de sentiment quand on voyait que la brume draguait un peu tout le monde pour avoir certaines chose, comme des renseignements.

De plus, Sawada ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il avait couché avec l'un de ses gardiens, déjà en couple en plus. Tsuna ne voulait pas que tout cela jase dans tout les sens. Et en plus un patron n'est pas censé coucher avec ses subordonnés ( Même si le subordonné refuse d'obéir aux ordres) .

Mukuro se moquait des pensées de Tsuna et le reprit dans ses bras et une de ses mais alla directement masseré le membre du brun. Le dit brun poussa un cri de surprise et donna un coup de coude à son attaquant. Mukuro usa d'une illusions pour enfermé, même si cela n'était que pour une seconde, les bras de son boss. Tsuna brisa vite l'illusion mais le gardien avait déjà réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers son jean et à attraper la verge du ciel.

Tsuna poussa un cri de plaisir et de surprise. Il frappa son gardien pour se libérer mais celui-ci commença à caresser son membre. La plaisir gagna sur lui. Il ne s'était pas touché depuis un long moment et son corps réagissait immédiatement. Le brun entendit le rire de son gardien et sa colère monta en crescendo. Il avait voulu la guerre, il l'avait gagné.

Tsuna réussit à se libérer et attrapa son gardien. Il le plaqua contre un arbre et Mukuro ne comprit pas comment il avait perdu les commendes. Tsuna caressa le queue de la brume et la sortit de sa prison de tissu. Caressant la verge sur toute sa longueur, Tsuna força le gardien à se retourner. Plaquant le torse de Mukuro contre l'écorce et la mousse de l'arbre, il fit descendre son pantalon et son caleçon. L'illusionniste voulu reprendre le contrôle, mais ne gagna qu'une langue sur son orifice.

Tsuna avait décidé de coucher avec lui, mais d'une manière que le gardien de la brume ne veuille plus jamais en parler. Il allait le prendre, être l'actif. De cette manière, Mukuro ne pourrait jamais en parler, son amant avait déjà tout essayer pour être au-dessus et n'avait jamais réussi. Alors Tsuna était sûr et certain que Mukuro allait se taire et oublierait même cette affaire.

Le ciel prit la virginité de la brume.

- J'espère que maintenant tu ne voudras plus coucher avec moi! Siffla le

brun toujours en colère. Je rentre et dès que tu seras rentré, tu

prépareras tes affaires. Tu iras en mission au Sahara à la place de

Ryohei! J'espère que la chaleur te calmera!

Et le ciel s'en alla, fier et toujours en colère, laissant la brume épuisait en honteuse de s'être fait avoir.


	24. Cristaux Pourpre

Titre : Cristaux pourpre

Pairing: 692718

Tsuna détestait cette période de l'année. chaque fois qu'elle arrivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le blues. Il Haïssait cette saison. Ce moment très précis de l'année.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à faire la fête, le brun ne s'amusait pas. Il ne faisait pas de vrai plan de fête, laissant ses subordonnées le faire, lui travaillait.

La Mafia ne fait pas de pose durant les fêtes de fin d'année. Au contraire, les affaires fleurissaient à cet période de l'année. les citoyens normaux sortaient rarement de leur tanière, peu enclin à supporter le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Alors les dernières nuits de l'année, les transactions se multipliaient. Et donc Tsuna se retrouver à devoir calmer le jeu, dehors en plein nuit d'hiver.

L'arme à feu dans la main, son bras retomba lentement pour se coller à son corps. Les yeux fermés de sentiment, le chef de la famille Vongola regardait le reste des mafieux présent et vivant.

- Dans quel langue dois-je vous le dire? Pas de trafic Humain sur mes territoires!

Le ciel posa son regard sur l'homme qui semblait le plus haut gradés, tandis qu'il venait de descendre le chef du groupe.

- Il va falloir donner une leçon à votre Boss.

Tsuna haïssait l'hiver. Il fit un geste de la main et son subordonné tira dans la tête d'un autre homme.

- Je pense que on lui donner une leçon de niveaux dix.

Ses mots acides et acerbes le dégoutaient, il savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

Il continua à regarder le second du groupe de mafieux. Il restait immobile alors que ses camarades se faisait buter les uns après les autres. Tsuna s'approcha de l'homme et lui prit la main droite, celle qui avait tenu le flingue. Tout doucement, l'homme qu'était devenu Tsuna, sortit un poignard. L'homme ne cilla qu'un peu, frissonnant seulement. Tsuna préféra ne rien dire et mettre cela sur le compte du froid.

Mukuro lui se serrait amuser à le taquiner.

Les deux première phalanges de l'index tombèrent sur le sol. L'homme grimaça et se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. Tsuna lâcha le mafieux qui serra le moignon de son doigt. Tsuna eut un moment de solitude et lui tendit un mouchoir d'un blanc pur. L'homme ne dit rien et fit une compresse avec le mouchoir.

- Dis Bien à ton Boss que la prochaine fois, on décime entièrement sa famille, commençant par lui.

Le survivant hocha la tête et s'en alla sans rien demander d'autre. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de regarder le massacre.

La blancheur de la neige était devenu pourpre en suçant le sang des hommes. Les flocons blanc recouvraient en une fine particule les cadavres.

Tsuna détestait la neige, elle montrait au combien que ses actes étaient horrible et dégoutantes.

La neige, si blanche et pure, si innocente lui renvoyait une image de lui-même. Ce qu'il était avant. La souillure du sang métallique sur la neige lui donner la nausée. La pureté était viciée par la noirceur de ce monde. Par le sang qu'il avait fait couler.

Il était le chef d'une famille mafieuse, faire couler le sang, prendre des vies étaient un chemin à prendre obligatoirement.

Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait survivre sans tuer. Sa première victime lui avait resté en mémoire durant des semaines, revenant la hanter dans ses cauchemars les plus vicieux.

Il avait appris à tuer sans ressentir le moindre sentiment, il avait connu le dégout de la torture et de la blessure.

Reborn avait été clair avec lui, un chef ne donne un travail que lui-même est capable d'accomplir.

Soustraire des informations rime avec torture.

Punir signifie mutiler la personne.

Tuer veut dire faire couler le sang sur ses mains.

Tsunayoshi avait perdu son innocence, sa naïveté qui le rendait si craquant, ne laissant que la réalité.

Ses yeux ambrés se posait encore sur cette neige gorgée de ce liquide carmin. L'odeur de la mort ne flottait pas dans l'air, le froid gardant tout les secrets de cette nuit dans son sein.

Tsuna se tourna et ordonna que l'on nettoie tout cela. A peine fut-t-il devant sa voiture qu'il vira la chauffeur. Montant dans la voiture, il enleva sa veste, trop légère pour le protéger correctement du froid et démarra la voiture. Lentement la voiture fila à tout allure sur les routes glacés, glissant souvent à cause de la neige glacée, mais l'homme semblait habitué de rouler sous ce genre de route. Il arriva assez vite devant son manoir et prit son téléphone. Écrivant rapidement un SMS, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le ciel ne regarda pas un instant ses domestiques, qui connaissaient l'humeur de leur patron en temps neigeux.

Tsuna jeta sur son lit ses armes et commença à détacher sa chemise, éclaboussée de sang. Il se défit de tout ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine. L'eau roula sur sa peau comme une délivrance.

Dès qu'il sortit de sa douche, habillé simplement d'une serviette nouée autour de ses reins, le decimo se fit attraper par deux paires de bras puissants. Tsuna sentit leur bouche sur sa peau et il soupira d'aise. Il sentit une langue mutine sur ses lèvres et la laisser entrer dans sa bouche profitant honteusement du baiser dominant tandis que une bouche coquine suça avec délice l'un de ses tétons.

Il gémissait sous les baisers violents et sanglants de Hibari. Il se arquait sous les doigts habiles de Mukuro. Devenant comme une poupée entre leurs mains, il se laissait faire, appréciant tout les caresses, blessure et morsure.

Un membre dans sa bouche, qu'il suçait avidement, l'autre le pilonnait sauvagement. Une main sur sa tête le forçant à bouger sa tête alors qu'il voulait prendre des gorgées d'air.

Un torse puissant plaqué contre son dos, ses cuisses largement écartés, le faisant rougir de honte sous la position. Le membre puissant de son amant en lui tandis que le second se rapprocher et élargissait son entré pour le prendre à son tour. Les deux membres en lui, il perdait tous ses esprits, hurlant son plaisir sans que sa voix puisse se briser.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, Tsuna demandait à ses amants de le réchauffer et lui faire oublier l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Ses deux amants, deux de ses gardiens, ne disaient jamais rien et venaient dès que leur demander le ciel. Profitant à eux deux de l'homme qui était leur supérieur, lui faisant oublier, comme à chaque, la neige pourpre qui le hantait pendant toute la période hivernale.

Tsuna se réveilla la tête dans les nuages, la fin dans la nuit étant perdu dans les méandres du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé. Il se leva évitant ses deux amants encore endormi. Regardant le réveil il soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Il prit une douche rapide et alla dans son bureau. Il tira les rideaux, ne voulant pas regarder cette neige si blanche et brillante.

Il était entré dans le monde de la mafia, le monde de la douleur et de la mort. Seul le sexe et l'amour le faisait tenir, sans ça il serait devenu fou.

Et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, la neige carmine hantait son esprit.

Il détestait la fin de l'année. Elle lui montrait trop ce qu'il était devenu par rapport à son ancien lui.

Il regarda le rapport sur son bureau; les hommes, femmes et enfants sauvés la veille étaient sous les soins de ces médecins.

Tsunayoshi Sawada ferma les yeux encore une fois, la neige souillée restant collée sous ses paupières, il devait rester fort et continuer son combat.

Il devait changer la mafia.


	25. Soubrette

Titre : Soubrette

Mukuro regardait son antithèse avec sourire. Un sourire brillant de bonheur. Un danger pour le receveur.

Hibari observait la brume avec suspicion et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore. Depuis le temps qu'il devait le supporter, le japonais avait appris certaine chose, dont la définition du sourire que le rescapé de l'enfer diffusait à tous.

« Je vais m'amuser comme un petit enfant tout en détruisant la fierté de quelque personnes aux passages »

C'était le sourire qu'il avait fait avant d'enfermer Ryohei dans une pièce avec Lussuria (munie d'une caméra bien entendu). Mukuro avait regardait les six heures de combats qu'avaient mené le gardien du soleil face à son pire cauchemar. Seul regret pour la brume avait été de voir que _son Boss Adoré_ délivrer le gardien avant qu'il ne perde sa dernière pureté dans son corps. Depuis ce jour, Hana avait tendance à fusiller le bleuté dès qu'elle l'apercevait.

Ce fut avec ce sourire que Fran se retrouva enfermée dans la chambre de son sempai. Bel se régala de voir sa grenouilla attaché à son lit et emballé dans un ruban rouge _sang. _En réalité le ruban était d'un blanc virginal à la base, mais le lendemain les femmes de chambre l'avait retrouvé rouge.

C'était le sourire qu'il avait offert à Tsuna quand le ciel avait avoué à tous ses gardiens que Takeshi s'était retrouvé kidnappé pour une semaine d'entraînement par Squalo. Tsuna n'avait jamais aussi craint pour la vie du sportif, qui mit plus d'une semaine pour guérir de ses blessures.

Lambo avait vu ce sourire avant de se retrouver enfermé dans la chambre de Ipin, dont les sous-vêtements rhabillé la pièce. Lambo n'avait pas pu tout ranger avant l'arrivée de la chinoise. A vrai dire, il ne restait qu'un seul soutien-gorge, qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'afro avait subi la colère de la jeune chinoise. Mukuro répondait toujours, quand on l'accusait d'avoir piégé le plus jeune gardien, ceci : « Kufufu, et bien au moins cela leur aura permis de venir dans le monde des adultes »

Alors Hibari essayait de voir de quel manière Rokudo allait essayer de détruire sa fierté.

La solution fut simple : par illusion.

Kyoya se retrouva habillé en soubrette noir dans sa chambre avec Mukuro étendu dans son lit, un verre de vin rouge provenant de la province à la main. La jupe remontait jusqu'à ses mi-cuisses, son corsé lui compressait le torse et il pouvait sentir que l'enfoiré l'avait habillé aussi d'un porte-jarretelle.

- Kufufu, ma chère servante tu arrives enfin. Tu as failli faire attendre ton maître. Fais-toi pardonner! Dicta Mukuro d'une voix grave.

L'erreur de Kyoya dans toutes cette histoire avait été d'avoir bu une coupelle de saké pendant la réunion des gardiens et du Boss. Il aurait dut comprendre au goût que Mukuro l'avait drogué. Mais sa résolution de montrer que la brume n'était pas le seul adepte des jeux de rôles l'empêchait de faire une dépression.

PS : je n'ai pas d'idée pour la Vengeance de Hibari. Alors si vous en avez une, proposez la moi, cela m'aidera. Merci !


End file.
